Estaremos juntos
by Hana yaoi
Summary: Nuevos problemas para la manada, relaciones que intentan llevarse lo mejor posible a pesar de lo sobrenatural y problemas con la justicia hay que ser precavidos, que hace un agente del FBI en Beacon Hills, que pasara con los nuevos cachorros. Un asco de resumen lo se, esta ambientada en algún momento después del kanima. Sterek / m-preg/ yaoi/ no se otra pareja meta/
1. Chapter 1

Mal movimiento

Vacaciones una gran palabra, sin deberes, ni instituto, ni los molestos profesores que te castigan sin motivo, solo pasar el rato relajado jugando con los amigos, video juego, viendo películas o simplemente pasear por el centro comercias, lo único malo era no poder disfrutarlo como un adolecente normal lo haría, ya que en Beacon Hills donde era el epicentro de hombres lobo, cazadores, Kanimas y aparentemente cualquier criatura otra sobrenatural estaba a la orden del día, pero claro, no todo eran nubes grises en el día de campo, habían temporadas de paz y relajación como en ese momento que la mayor preocupación era entrenar.

Aunque aun existía unas pequeñas riñas y roces entre los miembros del grupo, no habían muchas más opciones para aprender de su potencial, y en eso se encontraba Stiles rumbo a una mansión quemada en pleno bosque para ver "entrenar" a hombres-lobo, porque parecía más bien querer matarse entre ellos, ya que él no podía seguirles el ritmo solo se sentaba cómodamente, iba solo en su amado Jeep azul por petición de su casi hermano y mejor amigo que le había dicho "llegare corriendo para comenzar a calentar".

Al llegar solo estaba el camaro del dueño de la mansión estaba aparcado en frente, sencillamente decidió esperar afuera, no quería terminar con la espalda entrompada contra la pared más cercana todo por culpa del Lobo Mayor, pero no fue necesario entrar puesto que el mayor salía del bosque portando solo un pantalón y sus botas militares, el pecho completamente descubierto, dejando ver cada bien trabajado musculo del cuerpo, con una ligera capa de sudor lo cubría por completo, que haría babear a cualquiera.

No es que Stiles se considerara gay ni mucho menos, es solo que sabia apreciar la belleza y masculinidad en los cuerpos ajenos, si, por muy gay que sonara así era, después de todo él no era más escuálida lombriz pálida completamente moteada por puntos negros y Marrones, por otro lado si podía considerarse algo bisexual después de todo supone que todos dudan de su sexualidad por lo menos una vez en la vida, aunque "algo" no fuese una medida exacta.

\- ¿Dónde esta Scott? – hablo el mayor trayéndolo de vuelta de entre sus pensamientos.

\- ¡ha!, hola a ti tan bien Derek, me alegro de que estés bien y yo también estoy en perfecto estado, gracias por preguntar – dijo mientras se aguantaba los penetrantes ojos verdes del mayor – en cuanto a Scott dijo que vendría corriendo, para calentar un poco, ya sabes por la práctica.

Sin más paso a la mansión como si de su casa se tratase, seguido del mayor, se quedo viendo las tablas quemadas con ese color negro grisáceo que lo hacía ver todo mas lúgubre de lo que en realidad era y el persistente olor a cenizas y polvo en toda la casa, preguntándose como los hombres-lobo podían tolerarlo.

\- ¿no has pensado en reconstruirla? – dijo sin mirar nada en particular – hay seis betas incluyendo a Scott y Peter además de ti, no durarían nada en arreglándola.

\- Lo he pensado – contesto cortante.

\- ¿Pero?

\- Los recuerdos no me dejarían en paz.

Desde lo de la piscina se habían vuelto más abiertos mutuamente aunque el trato ya era prácticamente tradición para ellos, después de todo fueron casi tres horas en las cuales no se podían separa aunque claro era más cómodo para el mayor abrirse un poco mientras estaban solos, con el resto de la manada seguía siendo el mismo lobo amargado.

\- Entonces has recuerdos nuevos – dijo caminando a la sala – solo piénsalo, un gran televisor pantalla plana ahí justo delante del ventanal, con consolas, muy importante porque tu manada son un montón de adolecentes, dos muebles para tres personas y una alfombra para los que queden en el suelo – dijo señalando los lugares donde irían las cosas y caminando hacia la cocina para continuar – cocina de seis hornillas con espacio para dos pollos en el horno, pero por como comen ustedes va a ser relativamente poco, y hablando de eso hay que tener muchas repisas y un almacén, nevera grande de dos puestas siempre quise una de esas, y…

Derek perdió el hilo de la conversación sin percatarse de eso, ahora solo miraba al menor ir de un lado para el otro con sus incontables ideas que parecían seguir surgiendo de quien sabe dónde, no pudo evitar esbozar una pequeña sonrisa, le encantaba las ocurrencias de chico, muchas le daban risa pero se las soportaba al estar frente a toda la manada para conservar su apariencia, de chico malo, cosa que cada vez le costaba más puesto que el chico, aunque él no lo quiera, siempre lograba sacar lo mejor del, y a pura fuerza de voluntad se había ganado un espacio en la manada y en su corazón.

\- Me estas escuchando sourwolf - no se había dado cuenta del tiempo que paso perdido en sus pensamientos, ni la cercanía de Stiles a su rostro.

\- Claro que si – contesto estoico, sin saber a lo que se refería exactamente.

Sería bueno que lo pensaras, enserio creo que sería un buen lugar para toda la manada – comento feliz alejándose un poco – además Isaac tendría un lugar acogedor en donde quedarse y al cual llamar …

No pudo terminar de hablar puesto que sintió como su cuerpo era empujado a la pared más cercana para terminar estampado contra la misma y sin previo aviso el repentino beso de Derek le impidió hacer cualquier queja que le hubiera pasado por la mente.

Stiles no se lo podía creer, si bien tenia fantasías (que nunca aceptaría en vos alta) donde cosas así pasaban continuamente, de ahí a la realidad había mucho trecho para cubrir, queriendo explicaciones intento empujarlo, puesto que algo dentro de él no le dejaba disfrutar nada, lo empujo con todas las fuerzas que tenia pero era imposible moverlo, después de todo era mucho más grande y pesado que él, sintió un ligero mordico en el labio inferior consiguiendo que abriera la boca dejando pasar a la cálida lengua invasora del mayor, cuando el beso se volvió más demandante y las manos del mayor no se pudieron quedar quietas, se sintió enojado, ¿Qué se creía sourwolf? ¿Que era como las mujeres ofrecidas que tanto lo buscaban?, en eso si que estaba bien equivocado ya que no estaba tan desesperado como para ser juguete desechable de alguien, por muy jodidamente bueno que este.

Reunió todas sus fuerzas para empujarlo solo un par de centímetros, pero fue suficiente para darle movilidad la cual aprovecho para darle un rodillazo en la entrepierna, haciendo que se alejara por el dolor mientras se agachaba para quedar en cuclillas sosteniendo con una mano la parte golpeada y la otra en el suelo para evitar terminar acostado en el suelo.

\- ¿Qué mierda te pasa? – grito enojado Stiles mientras el otro seguía soportando el dolor – si tan desesperado estas de follar con alguien vete a un bar y escoges a cualquiera, porque yo no soy así - dio media vuelta y se dirigió a la puerta para salir.

\- Espera –dijo Derek a duras penas, porque podía ser un hombre lobo pero aun tenia aéreas sensibles – espera un minuto Stiles – pero esta ya había salido.

En el momento los demás miembros de la manada hacían acto de presencia en el lugar, solo para ver a un enojado Stiles zapatear la tierra hasta llegar a su jeep mientras iba diciendo unos incontables insultos y palabras enredadas difíciles de entender para cualquiera de los presentes y segundos depuse desde dentro de la mansión un Derek con cara de dolor ayudándose a sostenerse con el marco de la puerta intentando seguir al menor.

\- ¿Qué paso hermano? – atino a preguntar Scott y el único lo suficientemente tonto como para atreverse.

\- NADA – grito Stiles desde el asiento del conductor de su auto para arrancar el motor.

\- Espera Stiles – dijo el mayor llegando casi a su lado.

\- VETE A LA MIERDA HALE – grito mientras se marchaba a todo lo que daba el motor.

Cinco pares de ojos de los betas presentes cayeron sobre Derek mirándolo curiosamente en busca de una explicación, pero el mayor estaba con la vista fija por donde se había ido el jeep al sentir la intensa mirada del resto de los presentes reacciono, y ya había decidido como liberara la frustración que sentía, ya después vería como resolver lo de Stiles.

\- QUE ESTAN MIRANDO – grito enojado pero con él mismo, mostrando los colmillos y sus ojos rojos continuo – PONGANCE A CORRER – todos retrocedieron un par de pasos por el susto antes de obedecer.

Scott dudo un poco más en irse pues era du mejor amigo casi hermano del que se trataba todo el asunto, pero al ver la cara de Derek te mato si me hablas Hale desistió de la idea, después le podría preguntar a Stiles directamente, ya que con él tendría todas las posibilidades de salir completamente ileso de la situación siempre y cuando no le preguntara nada en su habitación lo cual era improbable.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Ya era de mañana, Stiles se encontraba frente a su computador leyendo diferentes tipos de página y los auriculares en sus oídos con suficiente volumen, después de todo su papa tenía llave, había pasado la noche tranquila con insomnio pero tranquila, la ventana cerrada y con el seguro puesto para evitar las visitas nocturnas e inesperadas, más tres mensajes en el teléfono celular los cuales solo había ignorado todo el tiempo, eso y todo lo demás que tuviera que ver con el hombre lobo de bonitos ojos verdes.

Tan metido en sus cosas estaba que no noto el timbre de la puerta sonaba insistentemente, ni los golpes en que casi la terminan tumbando, tampoco la pobre ventana que también fue golpeada hasta casi partir el vidrio que tenia, solo un fuertes grito (casi aullido) de Scott desde el árbol cerca de la ventana logro captar su atención para traerlo de vuelta al mundo real.

\- Hermano cuanto tiempo llevas ahí – dijo mientras abría la ventana dejándolo pasar.

\- Stiles tío dime que paso ayer, antes de que llegáramos y tampoco fuiste hoy al entrenamiento – dijo tirándose casadamente a la cama del mencionado – Dreek nos mantuvo entrenando como locos, y en el cuerpo a cuerpo nos dio una paliza, casi Erica se desmalla y todo.

\- No es la gran cosa, no paso nada…

No stiles, él te entrompa contra una pared, que parece que dejaras la columna en ella y no pasa nada, te grita de frente y no pasa nada, te habla mal, tu valientemente le respondes y sigue sin pasar nada – explico Scott enumerando cada una con sus dedos – ayer te enojaste, le gritaste en la cara, lo ignoraste olímpicamente y te fuiste sin dar explicaciones de nada, y no me vengas con eso de que no pasa nada, porque no me lo creo.

Para aclara una cosa el que tiene incontinencia verbal aquí soy yo, que no se te olvide – le dijo señalándolo con si estuviera regañando a un niño pequeño – y en cuanto Derek no te diré nada porque al final todo podría resultar un gran malentendido.

\- ¿Qué?, es que no confías en mí, yo puedo guardar secretos.

\- NO Scott, es que no puedes si te dijera algo tu llegas y se lo dices a allison para "pedir un consejo" o en su defecto "no le pudo esconder nada a mi novia" ella llega y se lo cuenta a Lydia y como a ella no le va a interesar mucho, espero, lo comentara ocasionalmente cuando no tenga un tema de conversación más importante con su novio, el cual solo para joderme la existencia esparciría un rumor en la escuela, y como dice el dicho "pueblo chico, infierno grande" para las seis de la tarde ya todos sabrían del rumos, que llegaría a oídos de mi padre y me armaría la bronca a mí de algo de que me acusan sin siquiera saber los hechos, a si que no, no te diré nada.

\- Cuanta fe me tienes amigo.

\- Para servirte hermano.

\- Scott se levanto directo al armario, buscado ropa para salir, tendría que alegrar a su hermano para que volviera a los entrenamientos, tal vez así Derek se contendría un poquito.

\- Ven, vamos al 24 horas, compramos chuches y nos las pasamos aquí jugando una rato – le explico tirándole la ropa para que se cambiara – y si cambias de opinión me cuentas lo que paso.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

\- Hahahahahaha – las risas de Peter ya comenzaban a fastidiarle, comenzaba a pensar que era mejor pedirle consejos a Chris Argent – déjame a ver si entendí… Stiles, el pequeño e inofensivo Stiles te pego en las bolas y huyo – el otro asintió - ¿y tú que esperabas? ¿Qué se dejara hace así como así?

\- Pero su olor…

\- Una cosa es oler ligeramente a excitación cuando vez a alguien y otra es que se te le lances encima de buenas a primeras – respiro profundo para evitar seguir riendo – además es un niño, por muy maduro que sea, tiene 17 si no mal recuerdo, y no conforme con eso el hijo del sheriff, tiene idea de cómo lo vas a hacer – por respuesta recibió un gruñido.

\- Gran plan – dijo con sarcasmo – no te dejara acercarte a él, pero por otro lado para que veas que si te quiero te voy a dar una mano – dijo sonriendo divertido – Scott siempre dice que el chico le gustan las películas románticas y que vive en una peli vieja y romántica de parís.

\- ¿Insinúas que compre flores y chocolates? - inquirió incrédulo.

\- ¿Cómo si no lo hubieras considerado ya? – dijo como si fuera obvio, haciendo que Derek se removiera incomodo – apuesto a que lo quieres llevar a una caminata nocturna para ver la luna llena a la pequeña colina cercana, con Beacon hill como fondo – un gruñido gutural y los ojos rojos lo miraron amenazantes una clara advertencia de que no siguiera hablando – calma, no te pongas así, es normal, después de todo el lobo es uno de los animales más románticos a la hora del cortejo, sobre todo cuando es pareja fija, porque eso es lo que buscas ¿no?

\- Cállate – se levanto para ir hasta la puerta, pero la voz de su tío lo intercepto.

\- ¿Qué es más importante sobrino?, tu reputación de chico malo o el pequeño Stiles – Derek termino de salir sin decir nada dejando a su tío con una sonrisa en los labios – gran elección sobrino.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

\- No te pases, ahora que serás mamá Alpha – dijo Scott alzando la voz sin llegar a gritar – con razón estabas enojado, aunque creo que te adelantaste un poco a los hechos, pero ya que se le puede hacer… sabes en la práctica Derek hizo polvo a Jackson cuando hablo mal de ti.

Stiles aun no entendía como del plan original se había desviado tanto, ahora estaba en el centro comercial comiendo helados con su casi hermano y había terminado soltando toda la sopa, ya hasta le empezaba a caer mal su incontinencia verbal, le había hecho jurar que no le diría a nadie hasta que se resolviera la situación, y lo peor es que conociendo a su mejor amigo no duraría mucho en comenzar a cantar como un pajarito.

\- Me imagino la paliza, aunque la verdad no es sorpresa – respondió el castaño – ya le había advertido a todos, era cuestión de tiempo, aunque lo más seguro es que se las cobre cuando me vea, Allison y Lydia fueron al entrenamiento.

\- Sip, y Lyd no dejaba de estudiar a Derek creo que sospecha algo – se llevo una cucharada de helado a la boca – ha y Derek quiere reconstruir la mansión, ya la mayoría tiene tareas que hacer.

\- Stiles se sorprendió por cambio de parecer del lobo, seria por la charla que tuvieron antes del "incidente", que lo había decidido llamar así hasta aclarar todo, o seria por otra razón.

\- Me podrías dejar en mi casa bro – dijo Scott

\- Claro hermano no hay problema, ¿nos vamos? – cada uno agarro su helado para salir del centro.

\- El camino de regreso fue entre charlas, risas y estrofas de canciones, después de dejar a su hermano llego a su casa que para variar el auto de policías de su padre no estaba, tomo la decisión de pedir comida china le fastidiaba cocinar para él solo, llego directo al cuarta para cambiarse de ropa al mirar hacia la cama pudo ver un peluche de un lobo negro con ojos azul eléctrico, un muñeco bastante realista y de tamaño mediano sentado en las patas traseras.

\- Hola amigo, ¿Cómo llegaste aquí he? – dijo mientras se acercaba para tomarlo, notando una cinta roja a modo de collar con una nota enrollada a modo de pergamino - ¿Qué es esto? – abrió la nota y lo que vio lo dejo perplejo.

"Tenemos que hablar, por favor, lo digo enserio, todo tiene una explicación

D.H"

\- Ho por Dios, Ho por Dios – comenzó a recitar una y otra vez emocionado, mientras caminaba por su habitación – cálmate Stiles pareces una niña de 12 años que la está invitando a salir el chico más guapo del instituto – realizo una mueca al darse cuenta de lo que dijo – bueno aunque no está muy alejado de la realidad, digo… Stiles deja de divagar – con un suspiro se acostó en la cama a un lado del lobo y lo abrazo - ¿Qué hago ahora lobito?

Llego la comida poco después, ceno intentando no pensar en Derek, en Punk el lobo que le regalo y en nada, si le contara a alguien no se lo creerían, quien diría que Derek el chico duro porque si Hale podría regalar algo tan tierno como un peluche, solo podía esperar a ver como se daban las cosas, aunque tenía que admitirlo estaba muy impaciente por ir a la practica el día siguiente.


	2. Chapter 2

Resolviendo todo

Stiles se dirigió a la mansión en su querido Jeep, escucharía lo que Derek tendría que decir para hacer su juicio, pero como era costumbre se le hizo tarde se tendría que quedar hasta el final de la práctica lo cual lo ponía muy nervioso pensar en estar solo con el lobo mayor, pero ya se las arreglaría si tenía que escapar otra vez, solo esperaba no estuviera muy enojado por la patada que le había dado.

Llego como supuso de ultimo ya que todos los carros estaban estacionados en el lugar, no vio a nadie en las cercanías supuso que ya abría iniciado la práctica y que estarían corriendo para calentar, respiro hondo aun tenía que soportar la furia de Derek por haber golpeado a sus hijos el día anterior pero que esperaba que hiciera, llego a la parte trasera de la mansión que daba al bosque y solo encontró a Lydia sentada en los escalones.

\- Que sorpresa – dijo ella sin emoción en la voz – por la rabieta del otro día, te esperaba por lo mínimo en una semana, si no pasaba nada malo, ¿Qué paso?

\- Nada muy interesante – respondió viendo al bosque - ¿y eso que no fuiste a correr?

\- No pienso sudar esta ropa – dijo como si fuera obvio – además tú te le toleras mucho a Derek para decir que no fue nada, y el fortachón estuvo con un humor de perros todo el resto del día y hoy pregunto por ti, no soy el despistado de Scott.

\- Bueno es que… - un fuerte sonrojo cubrió su cara al recordar lo que había pasado, dándole una apariencia tierna – es que Derek… bueno el.

\- No me lo puedo creer – ya lo había entendido todo, no necesitaba más pistas que el sonrojo del contrario - ¿en serio? – Stiles solo afirmo asintiendo, asiendo que Lyd soltara un gritito muy agudo de pura emoción – eso es increíble, es por eso que te fuiste así, pero ¿Qué y cómo?

Stiles se rasco la nuca claramente incomodo y aun sonrojado, jamás en su vida considero el hecho de que su antiguo amor de toda la vida la cual tenía un plan de dieciocho pasos para enamorarla, terminaría siendo la amiga/consejera a la que le contara sus problemas con los chicos, sobre todo lo último "sus problemas con los chicos" como si ya no tuviera suficiente en terminar de asimilarlo, se encogió de hombros haciendo un espaviento con las manos.

\- No lo sé, hablaremos hoy – respondió dejándose caer a su lado – pero son muchas cosas al mismo tiempo que es arrollador todo el asunto.

\- Sabía que no estabas enamorado de mí – dijo apuntándolo con una sonrisa – pero eso ya no importa, te voy a ayudar, en cualquier cosa bale.

\- Sabes Lyd, das miedo en este momento – rieron un rato y con algo de esfuerzo Stiles le conto todo, hasta lo del peluche en su habitación, cosa que ella no creyó para nada.

Los lobos llegaron y ellos dejaron el tema de lado para no llamar mucho la atención aunque siguieron conversando de otras cosas, Jackson no dejaba de verlo con odio por estar tan en confianza con la pelirroja, pero simplemente lo ignoraba la practica siguió con lucha cuerpo a cuerpo y otra carrera al terminar, los lobos adolecentes estaban jadeantes del cansancio casi a rastras hasta la sombra que daba la mansión.

Stiles entre risas se dirigió a su Jeep a sacar barias botellas de agua para la manada, que suponía que algo así pasaría por lo que le habían contado de los días anteriores, así que las comenzó a repartir a la manada.

\- Gracias hermano – dijo Scott tomando la botella, mientras el seguía repartiendo el único que no agradeció fue Jackson que dijo "por fin sirves de algo" ganándose un gruñido colectivo por parte del resto de los presentes.

\- ¿quieres sourwolf? – dijo extendiendo la botella, su respuesta fue un asentimiento con la cabeza.

Se quedaron a conversar un rato, sentados todos a la sombra, era obvio que todos tenían curiosidad y querían preguntar de lo ocurrido hacia unos días, pero como era costumbre la cara del Derek los disuadía de la idea, hablando de diferentes cosas, cuando la mañana avanzo los miembros de la manada comenzaron a retirarse.

\- ¿me llevas hermano? – pregunto Scott

\- No bro, me quedare un rato más – contesto mirando a Derek – dile a Lyd que te lleve, así Jackson lo terminara haciendo quiera o no.

\- Vale, como digas – miro al mayor de reojo – suerte – el castaño solo sonrió, mientras se quedaban solos.

Stiles espero a que Derek dijera algo dejándolos sumergido silencio algo incomodo o al menos lo era para el menor ya que estaba muy nervioso, el moreno parecía no estar dentro de la mansión sino concentrado en lo que ocurría afuera de ella en espera que los demás miembros se fueran, a lo cual le habían dado muchas largas para irse, cuando se movió supuso que los demás ya se habían alejado lo suficiente como para poder hablar y que en un mal momento todo quedara allí, si fuera el caso.

\- Siento lo del golpe – rompió el silencio Stiles – no era mi intención lastimarte, solo quería moverte pero eres muy grande y bueno no es que estés mal si no que…

\- Guarda silencio un momento y no te preocupes por eso – dijo Derek mientras sacaba un papel algo mal trecho de su bolcillo trasero, entregándoselo al menor sentándose cerca de él.

Con curiosidad lo desenvolvió para poder leerlo, mientras miraba al mayor de momentos.

" _No soy bueno con las palabras desde el incendio de la casa, decidí escribirte por que no se me ocurrió mejor forma para comunicártelo y aunque no lo creas aun así me cuesta expresarme, entiendo que lo de ayer te sorprendió mucho pero no lo hice por las razones que tu dijiste o pensaste y siento mucho si en un momento te sentiste como un juguete o como una salida fácil al ser el único sin pareja, por que esa no era mi intención."_

Stiles interrumpió la lectura para mirar al mayor sintiéndose mal por lo que hizo ayer, pudo notar como los ojos verdes no se perdían ni un detalle de sus reacciones mientras leía la carta.

" _hablo en cerio cuando te quiero pedir que salgas con migo de formalmente que seas mi pareja frente a la manada y con el tiempo frente al pueblo, aunque a tu padre le den ganas de pegarme un tiro, se que será raro para ti y que pensaras lo peor de mi por como es mi trato contigo pero esto no es ningún capricho, puedo decir sin temor a equivocarme que lentamente te has convertido en una persona muy impórtate para mi, me gustas, eres leal, honesto, inteligente, valiente, aunque no puedas para de hablar sigues siendo increíble en enfrentarte a todo y seguir riendo e intentando alégranos, a pesar de lo que te digan los demás tú eres importante en esta manada nos mantienes unidos, dame una oportunidad de demostrarte que lo que digo es verdad tal vez no sea la mejor opción puesto que creo que mereces alguien que demuestre lo que siente abiertamente pero para mí es complicado, te esperare Stiles hasta que estés listo en aceptarme el tiempo que sea necesario pero no me alejes de tu lado"_

La carta finalizo, el castaño una gran felicidad en su interior pero se prohibió llorar pero no pudo evitar que sus ojos se humedecieran, si era un sueño le gritaría a quien se atreviera a despertarlo, fuera quien fuera, se limpio con la manga de su sudadera una traviesa lagrima que corría por su mejilla aunque dijera lo que dijera la carta le parecía perfecto tal vez no pudiera demostrarlo paseando como cualquier pareja pero le alegra saber que Derek quería y se estaba esforzando, tenía que responder algo.

\- Eres tan elocuente – dijo a modo de broma – gracias Derek, y si quiero intentarlo, después de todo hacemos un gran equipo.

\- Lo sé – respondió – arreglare la mansión para crear recuerdos nuevos junto a mi nueva familia, y tú tienes la misión más importante, el sótano debe contener a quien no pueda controlarse y muchas salidas de emergencia, ¿puedes?

\- Tu sí que sabes cómo acabar con el ambiente – dijo con fastidio, el mayor solo negó con la cabeza – pero como digas yo me encargo – se quedaron unos segundos en silencio – yo me retiro, me avisas cuando comiences con el proyecto "nueva mansión Hale"

Iba a levantarse del suelo, cuando la mano de Derek lo sujeto del brazo halándolo con suavidad para dejarlo caer sobre sus piernas extendidas.

\- Si te beso otra vez ¿me golpearas?

\- No lo creo en esta posición sería muy complicado de hacer – respondió juguetón – además ya no tengo motivos para eso.

Derek unió sus labios con los suaves labios rosados naturalmente del menor, siempre le llamaron la atención por lo mismo, ese color debía ser por lo pálido que era, ahora le gustaría más, El beso fue lento dándose tiempo sentir los labios contra los suyos, pasando la lengua por el labio inferior del menor pidiendo permiso para entrar, el de lunares dudo un segundo antes de dejarlo invadir su boca, la cálida lengua ajena recorrió cada espacio para después unirse a la suya en una pequeña lucha por el poder que el moreno gano sin muchas ganas se separaron por la falta de aire, mientras sus erráticas respiraciones chocaban.

Stiles dejo caer la cabeza al hombro del mayor exhibiendo pálido su cuello salpicado por los lunares, acción que para el lobo era de cofinancia y sumisión, sin poder contenerse dejo que su nariz acariciara la extensión de piel expuesta aspirando el aroma que le encanta ese aroma a bosque, conteniéndose todo lo que podía para no morder la zona, asiendo estremecer al menor.

\- Intenta evitar enseñar tanto el cuello Stiles – susurro cerca de su oído sin separarse mucho – la próxima te dejo una marca.

\- ¿por qué? – pregunto enderezándose para mirarlo a la cara.

\- Costumbres de lobos – respondió normal – nada muy importante – mintió.

\- Y yo nací ayer.

\- Entonces investida por tu cuenta – contesto.

Derek se levanto con Stiles en brazos llevándolo al estilo princesa, el menor se sorprendía por las acciones del lobo era muy raro verlo tan relajado, el de lunares consiguió convencerlo para que lo dejara en el suelo cosa que consiguió con un par de besos más, caminaron juntos hasta el coche del menor.

Supongo que frente a la manada no te comportaras así, digo si lo haces será mejor llevarlo lento por que varias neuronas comenzaran a explotar en especial la de Scott, cuidado y le da un derrame al pobre, tu secreto estará a salvo con migo por un tiempo, pero seguro tienes que…

No continuo su monologo ya que Derek lo halo por la cintura para darle un beso en los labios y así callarlo.

\- Sabes si me vas a callar así cada vez que me extienda en hablar, no va a terminar nunca – el comentario le causo gracia al mayor pues el menor en cierta forma tenia toda la razón – nos vemos después sourwolf – después de despedirse arranco el jeep para alejarse por el camino de tierra.

Una vez solo Derek dibujo una sonrisa real en su rostro, por primera vez en mucho tiempo su tío tubo la razón, el problema es que no se le daba mucho lo cursi pero haría su mejor esfuerzo, después de todo ya había esperado mucho tiempo no estaba mal tener un poco de felicidad con el menor.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Cuando Stiles llego a su casa con una sonrisa boba en la cara, noto que el auto de su padre estaba estacionado enfrente, decidió hacer una cena rápida para ambos ya que casi no comía bien, bajo de su jeep aun sonriendo estaba feliz y no podía ocultarlo.

\- ¡Hey! pa` ¿Qué quieres hoy para comer? – pregunto como si nada, ganándose una mirada extrañada de su padre, que analizaba sus facciones.

\- Stiles ¿te ocurre algo? – pregunto sin dejar de mirarlo en ningún momento.

\- No, nada ¿Por qué lo preguntas? – continuo yendo a la cocina para buscar algo que preparar

\- Es solo que… - nada podía escapársele era el sheriff del pueblo por algo sabía exactamente lo que le ocurría a su hijo, solo tenía que esperar un poco para averiguar mejor – no nada, ¿Dónde estabas?, espero que disfrutes de tus vacaciones.

\- Estaba con Scott y los chicos.

\- ¿A dónde fueron?

\- A la mansión Hale – contesto por inercia, pero al darse cuenta ya era algo tarde para corregirse.

\- Sabes mi opinión hacer de él y estar en esa mansión destruida, fue acusado de asesinato, además que hace alguien cualquier persona para no señalarlo solo a él, en una mansión destruida en medio del bosque rodeado de jóvenes adolecentes a quienes le dobla la edad.

\- En primer lugar los cargos fueron retirados, en segundo lugar creció ahí y lo ve familiar, además la va a mandar a arreglar y antes de que preguntes si, los chicos y yo lo ayudaremos, en tercer tiene 24 años no nos dobla la edad, y cuando lo dices así suena como si hablaras de un maniaco pervertido que abusa de inocentes.

\- ¿Y tu como sabes su edad?

\- Estaba en se ficha de arresto – dijo como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo – además no es como si nos quedáramos solo con él, ojo que no te estoy dando la razón.

\- ¿y se van? – no podía evitar sospechar de él ya que sentía que ocultaba algo.

\- Depende de si te quiere decirte algo al final o no, por lo general no habla mucho así que casi siempre todos son vamos juntos aunque a mí se apenas me tolera pero, dejemos esto de lado ¿Cómo te fue hoy en el trabajo?

\- Lo más reciente fue una aparente violación – se paso la mano por el rostro cansado, mientras se sentaba.

\- ¿aparente? – dijo desde la cocina.

\- Si, un chico homosexual, un travesti del bar gay de la zona, aunque la verdad todo es muy extraño, dijo "estaba en la discoteca un chico se acerco a mi conversamos un rato, luego aparecí en mi cama" también dio un par de detalles más pero nada muy sólido como para una investigación – dio un suspiro mientras vía a su hijo servir la ensalada con milanesa de pollo.

\- ¿y el sospechoso? – pregunto sentándose frente a su padre.

\- Una gran confusión de ideas, primero que era alto y fornido, luego de estatura promedio y le cambio el color de los ojos un par de veces

\- Testigo y examen toxicológico.

\- Un par de amigos que alegaron que lo vieron salir en compañía de alguien, incluso dijeron que intentaron detenerlo puesto que su "amiga" se comportaba extraño, y saco algo no se sabe que es, tal vez hay algo nuevo en las calles.

\- ¿Por qué en el anunciado del pueblo sita "un lugar tranquilo y sin problemas para visitar"?, si cada día está más raro – comento haciendo reír a su padre por su ocurrencias

El resto de la cena transcurrió en charlas típicas por fortuna había logrado desviar la atención de su padre del tema Hale, no le gustaba mentir pero por el momento lo habría, después buscaría la forma para decirle de Derek Hale quería tener una relación con él tenía tiempo pero era mejor hacerlo despacio, ya era hora de dormir y para variar tenia insomnio así que se quedo en la computadora para buscar las relaciones de los lobos cosa que le sorprendió un poco lo tierno que podían llegar a ser cuando buscaban pareja, aun no lograba ver a un Derek tan tierno, siendo un tío grande, fuerte, con cara de pocos amigos y su infaltable chaqueta de cuero que lo hacía ver como un chico malo.

Su celular sonó distrayendo sus pensamientos, el tono de mensajes lo alerto que no debía ser algo del otro mundo, el detector de número se leía un claro sourwolf.

"buenas noches, duerme bien"

Respondió el mensaje con una sonrisa boba en la cara y mucha ilusión en su mente, se podía acostumbrar a esto sin ningún problema sin más se acostó a dormir el sueño por fin lo había alcanzado.


	3. Chapter 3

Pasado el tiempo

El sonido de su celular lo despertó, tenía algunas cosas que hacer pero ninguna tan temprano en la mañana, como pasar por Daton para consultar lo más efectivo para retener a los nuevos lobos que no se pudieran controlar, solo por si las dudas puesto que no se sabía cuando otro loco alpha rondaría suelto por ahí convirtiendo a gente porque si, ir a comprar la comida para la semana, que sería como para dos semanas en realidad puesto que cuanto Scott comía con ellos lo así a por dos personas lo bueno es que había conseguido unos cuantos cupones, contesto sin mirar quien era pues estaba más dormido que despierto.

\- Diga – dijo en medio de un bostezo.

\- Stiles, ¿Cómo te fue con Derek?

\- ¿Lydia? – la respuesta fue un "quien más" – pues bien hablamos y vamos a intentar tener una relación a si que somos algo así como un pareja.

\- Al fin podrán liberar algo de tensión sexual que nos asfixiaba a todos aunque casi ninguno se daba cuenta, pensaba que era odio mutuo, por otro lado no has pensado en cambiar tu guardarropa

\- No, ¿Por qué?

\- Es un sacrilegio que un gay valla vestido así, míralo como el nuevo Stiles y así no vas a desentonar tanto de todos los demás de la manada cuando comience el instituto y ayudara con tu autoestima.

\- Eso o quieres desacerté de mis camisas a cuadros que tanto odias de una vez por todas – dijo acusadoramente – o puede ser que te diste cuenta que me amas y quieres cambiarme e look para que valla más átono contigo, lastima ya es tarde.

\- Has descubierto mi malvado plan – dijo sin emoción – venga Stiles todos necesitan un cambio de look de vez en cuando.

\- No confió en ti, que te quede claro – agrego – se me hace que solo quieres un muñeco para cambiarle la ropa, una barbie para jugar a la diseñadora, digo después de todo no abrían muchas razones.

\- ¿aceptas o no?

\- Bueno nos vemos en el centro comercial a las…

\- En una hora no tardes, no vemos – la comunicación se cortó dejando a Stiles con la palabra en la boca.

Stiles se preguntó que había cambiado en su relación para hablar así con Lydia, si bien ya había aceptado que no estaba enamorado de ella, pero de ese punto a salir a comprar ropa untos había un largo trecho o bien solo quería un amigo gay lo cual era también valido, pero no ya estaba Danny para la gracia en lugar de él.

Dejando de lado sus pensamientos, no era bueno hacer esperar a la pelirroja, se levanto dejando el celular en la mesa de noche junta a la cama, notando algo que no estaba ahí cuando se fue a dormir, una rosa roja atada por el tallo con una cinta azul rey, y una tarjeta de dedicatoria extrañamente grande en comparación a la flor, tomo la rosa oliendo su dulce perfume mientras retiraba la tarjeta.

"como rosas son tus labios

Con su esencia van sus dardos

Son tus ojos como el rayo

Ilumina abrasando" D.H.

Un gritito demasiado femenino para el gusto de cualquiera salió de su garganta, estaba feliz no lo podía negar, jamás en la vida pensó que algo así pudiera pasar, ya no importaba que sourwolf no se portara muy cariñoso en persona o frente a otros, los detalles lo compensaba con creces como no iba a ser perfecto, tomo la flor y la guardo dentro de su libro favorito, mientras que la nota la en una caja de cartón que tenía en la primera gaveta donde guardaba las notas que llegaron junto con su peluche, la carta que aun no entendía como hizo para que no se la quitara y el nuevo poema.

\- Stiles estas bien te escuche gritar – la vos de su padre en la puerta le recordó que tenia cosas que hacer.

\- Si, no te preocupes, no es nada.

Después se fue a bañar con un cambio de ropa para ahorrar el mayor tiempo posible, bajo a desayunar con su padre que para su sorpresa al saber los planes para el día le termino dando más dinero para completar el que ya tenía, tomo las llaves de su inseparable Jeep y se fue rumbo al centro comercial.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

\- Siempre has tenido ahí ese culo Stiles – pregunto Lydia sorprendida, pues los pantalones negros que si eran de su talla y no como la ropa que siempre llevaba, tenían una notoria curvatura en el lugar.

\- Donde más quería que estuviera Lyd, pero como sea, no te parece que están muy ajustados.

\- Stiles ese pantalón es de tu talla y La justa para que quede claro, has cometido un pecado tenerlo escondido entre tanta ropa, y qué decir de la franelas, sudaderas y camisas, eso lo haces por…

\- Para no verme tan delgado, el flaco Stiles – dijo señalándose a sí mismo – un pálido espagueti andante.

\- Si te das cuenta que lo que tienes es un problema de autoestima, ¿cierto?

\- Aun no entiendo como Derek se fijo en mí – dijo yendo de vuelta al probador para lucir otro pantalón.

\- Porque eres lindo, gracioso e inteligente – dijo para intentar subirle el ánimo.

\- Ya cambiando el tema, ¿no se lo has dicho a nadie vedad? – dijo abriendo para salir con unos pantalones rojos y por la cara que puso Lydia cerro nuevamente para probar el siguiente – digo aunque lleguemos a algo no es como para que todo el pueblo se entere, tengo engañado a Scott para que no abra la boca, es muy chismoso ya para este momento lo sabría medio pueblo.

\- Cálmate no le he dicho nada, ni siquiera a Jackson, lo más seguro es que te fastidiaría toda la semana, claro ganaría que todas las practicas pelear contra Derek y le haga papilla sin contar con que… oye eso te queda muy bien – cambio el tema al verlo, eran unos sencillos pantalones de blue jeans que se le ceñían bien a la figura – definitivamente este, el negro y los caquis marrones.

\- Lyd déjame recordarte que solo me queda para un pantalón, esta es la decima tienda en la que entramos, gaste mi dinero hace tres tiendas y el que papá me dio en la pasada – soltó un sonoro suspiro regresando al cubículo – que bueno que algunas tenían descuento y otra no te gustaba la ropa.

\- Bueno los compro yo, tómalo como un regalo de cumpleaños adelantado o atrasado lo que sea mejor – después de discutir unos cinco minutos y la mirada sebera de la pelirroja quien termino por pagarle los pantalones – bien, ahora a ver que podemos salvar de tu guardarropa.

Stiles cargo todas las bolsas de las compras, que gracias a la chica consiguieron en un excelente precio, debido a su jugueteo con el cabello, un par de pestañeos y listo ropa nueva con descuento, se fueron en coches distintos hasta la casa de los Stilinski para revisar el guardarropa, junto a la pelirroja fueron al cuarto del pecoso, donde un peluche de lobo les dio la bienvenida a ambos.

\- ¿Y ese peluche tan hermoso? – dijo yendo a abrazarlo y acariciar la cabeza como si fuera un perro de verdad - ¿me lo regalas?

\- ¿estás loca?, Derek me lo regalo a mí, no te lo voy a dar.

\- Enserio, que tierno es, quien lo diría con semejante comportamiento – dijo sorprendida sin dejar al peluche – ojala Jackson fuera así conmigo – dijo molesta frunciendo el ceño – cambiemos parejas un par de días.

\- Si definitivamente has perdido un tornillo.

Pasaron el día juntos, entre lloriqueos de Stiles alegando que su ropa estaba bien y varios regaños de Lydia para que no la sacara de la bolsa, logrando así conservar la mitad de su "antigua" ropa, claro que toda era condicionada con una lista de combinaciones posibles alternando ropa nueva y la que ya tenía para que se viera "decente", pero logro conservarla al fin y al cabo fue un suerte que guardara las de Batman en otra parte porque si no las hubiera perdido también, en la tarde cuando se fue Lidya fue a ver Deaton en la veterinaria para finiquitar lo pedido por el lobo mayor que se redujo a unas cuantas runas, cadenas bañadas en acónito, ceniza de serbal y un par de cosas más y de regreso a casa compro la comida consiguiendo un buen descuesto por los cupones.

Al llegar a su casa no vio la patrulla de su padre, sin más que hacer decidió bañarse y ver unas pelis en la tv o jugar la infinidad de juegos que tenia atrasados por culpa de los seres sobrenaturales, ya vería que podía cenar aunque posiblemente fuera bolsas de papas que estaban a dos por una, luego del baño con una toalla amarrada a la cadera se dirigió a su habitación para vestirse, entro sin mirar a los lado pero antes de quitarse la toalla una voz lo detuvo.

\- Si fuera tú no me quitaría la toalla – la presencia cerca de la ventana con una voz ronca.

\- Mierda Derek – dijo llevándose una mano al pecho donde estaba su corazón – si tu intención es matarme de un infarto vas por buen camino – volteo para mirarlo solo para darse cuenta de la penetrante mirada que el mayor le dirigía, analizando detenidamente cada lunar que había en la piel que dejaba a la vista la toalla – Derek – dijo algo cohibido y nervioso el menor - ¿podrías darte vuelta para vestirme?

\- El mayor se dio vuelta de inmediato para no incomodar más al menor – lo ciento, no quería incomodarte, si quieres espero abajo…

\- No eres como ella y ni intentes compararte – soltó Stiles interrumpiéndolo sus pensamientos pues ya sabía hacia donde se dirigían por la diferencia de edad – así que no pienses en eso, solo por entrar y de que casualmente me vieras así y aunque un día te vuelvas loco he intentes ser el malvado de la peli, jamás serás como ella, porque sabes lo que se siente ser utilizado de semejante forma – suspiro pesadamente él sabía mejor como se auto culpaba por muchas cosas– pero cambiando el tema, ¿Qué haces aquí?, no es que me fastidie tu presencia ni mucho menos, ya me vestí.

\- Estaba intentando enseñarle a los betas control cuando los provocan – dijo dejando caer en la cama.

\- Supongo que no salió muy bien que digamos después de todo son un montos de adolecentes – dijo yendo a su lado

\- Lo dices como si fueras mayor que ellos – acoto Derek – tiene n la misma edad.

\- Pareces muy estresado, si quieres te hago un masaje – la verdad no se le ocurrió mejor idea.

\- Eso es lo más raro que has dicho, pero ¿sabes cómo?– pregunto incrédulo

\- Bueno ayer tenia insomnio y no sé cómo acabe viendo esos videos – se encoge de hombros – no perecía difícil la verdad – se levanto de un salto buscando una crema fría que usaba para los golpes después del entrenamiento – venga, chaqueta y franela fuera.

A un con la mueca de incredulidad el mayor obedeció terminando acostado boca abajo en la cama, sintió las suaves manos del menor con la crema fría, que básicamente se convertía en agua al contacto con su piel, el menor se sentó a su lado nuevamente, lentamente sus músculos se comenzaron a relajar sintiendo como presionaba en ciertas aéreas mayormente en los músculos cerca del cuello no pudo evitar soltar un suspiro de relajado, era bueno y no se lo podía negar.

\- ¿sabes? – el menor hablo en un susurro como no queriendo alterarlo – siempre me llamo la atención tu tatuaje queriendo recorrerlo con los dedos – dijo pasando su mano por el aérea para subir al cuello.

\- Hazlo, adelante – respondió el mayor.

No se lo tuvo que decir dos veces para que el menor dejara el masaje y concentrara su atención en el tatuaje, delineándolo delicadamente con la yema de los dedos, recorriendo cada espiral lentamente para volver a acabar en el centro y comenzar otra vez, iba a hablarle a Derek pero este tenía los ojos cerrados y la respiración tranquila, miro la hora y decidió hacer algo para cenar para ambos antes de que se hiciera más tarde, su padre tenía turno hasta la madrugada así que no había problema, bajando las escaleras fue donde cayó en cuenta de lo que había pasado en su habitación, se sonrojo de golpe intentado respirar qué coño le pasaba por la cabeza como es que había salido todo tan fluido, como la mayoría de las cosas que le pasaban.

Derek despertó confundido y desorientado sin saber cuánto tiempo estuvo dormido aunque creía que no sería mucho, al mirar a su alrededor recordó donde estaba y tenía que reconocerlo se sentía relajado y sin tenciones, se vistió cuando un delicioso aroma llego a su nariz, llegando a la cocina donde Stiles se encontraba tarareando una canción que no logra identificar, toco el marco de la puerta con los nudillos para alertar su presencia, lo cual el menor le dio una radiante sonrisa de las que son capaces de alejar las sombras.

\- Dormiste bien, dormilón – el mayor asintió, mientras el menor terminaba la cena – veamos Star Wars – sin importarle mucho accedió, no eran sus películas favoritas pero tampoco eran malas, aunque no entendía el afán de ponerlas en semejante orden.

Comieron en la sala frente al televisor entre bromas y comentarios, no llegaron ni a mitad de película cuando Stiles se durmió en el hombro del lobo, el mayor recogió y guardo todo, tenia que admitirlo el chico cocinaba muy bien con un sabor hogareño increíble, cargo al menor al estilo princesa y lo llevo hasta su cama dejándolo acostado con su peluche de lobo a un lado, siempre estuvo ahí y el no se había dado cuenta, tomo la chaqueta de cuero poniéndosela y dejo una carta que había sacado de su bolsillo sobre la mesa y salió por la ventana.

Camino de regreso a la mansión se alegro al darse cuenta de que si podía tener una relación, en lo que se podía normal con el castaño porque su estilo de vida distaba mucho de ser normal, y que ya le tocaba un poco de felicidad en su vida después de todo lo que le tocado vivir, quien más podría dársela, que un chico que entiende lo que es el dolor de la perdida y aun así sigue sonriendo al mundo para iluminarlo.


	4. el plan

El plan

Ya había pasado un par semanas desde que compartieron la tarde juntos, ya la manada completa sabían de su relación cosa que aun no terminaban de procesar bien, el que tubo más problemas fue Scott tan despistado como siempre que aunque ya había tenido un par de pista como cuando Stiles le conto de su pelea con Derek aun no se lo quería creer puesto que estaba seguro que todo quedaría en un mal entendido así que entrando en etapa de negación aparentemente permanente, Jackson como no, hizo burla llamándolo nena o cosas similares cierto es que dejo de hacerlo después de tres días ya que cada practica era con Derek y este no le daba tregua, Boyd ni se inmuto ante la noticia pareciendo ser el que mejor lo llevaba o es que simplemente no le interesaba, Allison y Erica solo dijeron "por fin, ya nos tenían cansadas" cada una por su lado, Isaac solía joderlo sin insultos para terminar riendo los dos, Peter tan extraño como siempre solo se sonrió burlonamente al enterarse.

La nueva mansión Hale como solía llamarla Stiles, ya estaba en proceso de reconstrucción comúnmente no habían albañiles, diseñadores, ni nadie ajeno a la manada porque terminarían más rápido a velocidad de hombre-lobo, aunque eran necesarios así que realizaban inspecciones cada cierto tiempo, claro que era Derek quien los buscaba para que no llegaran de sorpresa y vieran algo que no debían ver, Stiles y Lydia se encargaron de llevar refrigerios para todos en parte comprados y en parte preparados por ellos mismos, aunque claro sin darse cuenta todos preferían la comida hecha por chico, no ayudaban debido a que uno por que era muy patoso con cualquier tipo de herramientas y la otra por que no quería dañarse las uñas.

Frente a la manada su relación no había cambiado mucho incluso aun habían discusiones y amenazas que ahora ya no tenían el mismo sentido pero nadie decía nada, cosa que solo terminaba confundiendo más a la manada pues que parecían ser los mismos de siempre, pero la verdadera sorpresa le cayo a todos los presentes al ver que el mayor siempre buscaba al chico por el simple hecho de tenerlo cerca, mirando mal a quien se atreviera a alejarlo de él, en los descansos se sentaban juntos mientras Stiles hablaba sin para como era de costumbre mientras el mayor escuchaba lo mas atento que podía, hasta que se cansaba y común mente le pellizcaba los muslos para hacerlo callar y en ocasiones solía besarlo paro intentaba no hacerlo frente a la manada.

Claro que sin la manada enfrente era muy tierno con él, no podía evitar pensar en que Derek se mostraba así solo con él que compartían un secreto en común, los chocolates que le llegaban a casa de un "admirador anónimo" eran siempre de buenas marcas, tenia ya un pequeño florero con distintos tipos de flores, aunque claro no era que le diera una flor todos los días pero había investigado como mantenerlas vivas el mayor tiempo posible ya después las guardaba en un libro para conservarlas más, casi cae para atrás cuando por pura curiosidad busco el lenguaje de las flores por internet no podía ser más romántico y fue ahí donde se dio cuenta de que tal vez, solo tal vez le encantaba ser tratado de esa forma.

Con su padre fue un caso puesto que un día que entro en su habitación se encontró no solo con un par de peluche (ambos lobos puesto que mandar un oso seria muy cliché) y una caja seis bobones de chocolates rellenos carísimos en los cuales solo se había comido solo dos milagrosamente pues estaban buenísimos, cosa por la cual fue sometido a un interrogatorio del cual no se pudo salvar y donde su padre descubrió que estaba saliendo con un hombre algo mayor que él y aunque no dijo el nombre estaba completamente seguro que su padre sospechaba quien era, cosa que se gano una advertencia de que tuviera cuidado de terminar siendo un juguete y la amenaza de que lo metería en prisión si lo tocaba antes de ser mayor de edad, pero en general termino bien.

En cuanto a las violaciones a los travestis del bar gay aun continuaban, cosa que tenia a muchos con los nervios de punta debido a que no se encontraba nada, algunos travestis ya ni asistían temiendo por su seguridad, consientes también de que el agresor se estaba volviendo cada vez más violento, pero no era asunto de la manada hasta el momento y dejaban que los alguaciles se encargaran de todo el asunto, pero ya estaban pensando en intervenir un poco por lo extraño de los acontecimientos, pero aun estaba en mesa de discusión ya que no había pruebas de si era en realidad un ser sobrenatural.

Stiles llegaba a su casa después de pasar el día con la manada, supuestamente reparando la mansión cosa que fue lo único que no hicieron pasaron la mayor parte de la mañana jugando a la futbol en la parte trasera, pensado que de cierta forma la manada le agradaba que saliera con Derek pues se veía más relajado desde que comenzaron su relación cosa que resultaba en menos entrenamiento y mas tiempo para compartir y pasar el rato, lo que él no se esperaba al llegar era encontrar al llegar a casa fue a Danny esperándolo sentado en la entrada con cara de impaciencia, aparcando el coche fue directo a su compañero de clases.

\- - ¡hey! Danny – saludo llegando a su lado – que necesitas de este humilde servidor.

\- - Stiles – dijo dando un salto para levantarse al verlo – un amigo mío fue violado ayer y quería…

\- - No, no puedo ayudarte eso es con mi padre.

\- - Si, lo se, pero mira esto – saco un papel de su bolcillo trasero extendiéndoselo.

Era una foto, mirando la imagen había lo que aparentaba ser una mujer de espalda a la cámara, no tardo mucho en adivinar que era un hombre y la foto fue tomada en el bar gay que Danny frecuentaba, estaban sentados en las sillas de la barra conversando con alguien, pero lo que más llamaba la atención era la persona que lo acompañaba en hombre alto que intento ocultarse de la foto pero no lo consiguió a tiempo, se podía ver claramente los ojos del hombre brillando en color verde chillón a la cámara, cosa que sorprendió a Stiles.

\- - ¿le has enseñado la foto a alguien más?

\- - No, la acabo de rebelar y te la traje a ti de inmediato – contesto con rapidez como esperando una palabra de súper héroe.

\- - ¿Por qué a mí? – le pareció extraño – digo ¿la policía no seria mejor?

\- - Si pero, tu y tus amigos siempre andan metido en cosas extrañas y creo que la policía no podrá resolverlo, ¿cierto? – se encogió de hombros.

\- - Ok, te llamare si encuentro o necesito algo, tengo que hablar con alguien – dijo volviendo al jeep – pendiente del celular.

Sin más arranco nuevamente a la mansión la cual era ocupada por Derek y Peter y ocasionalmente por Isaac de vez en cuando pues no le gustaba estar solo en su casa posiblemente seria el primero en mudarse una vez lista, a la manada no le agradaba mucho la presencia del mayor de los Hale pero no le quedaban muchas opciones mas que soportarlo, era grande de tres pisos mas el sótano, en la planta baja cocina, comedor, sala de estar, cuarto para "invitados" y un baño, en el primer piso cuatro habitaciones cada una con su baño y con protección a los sonidos para mayor privacidad ya que todos son lobos, el tercer piso un estudio, una biblioteca y tres habitaciones mas, donde se encontraba las habitaciones principales.

Cada cuarto se pensó para que durmieran dos por habitación, claro menos los principales y en el tercer piso estaba la habitación de Derek por ser el alpha que posiblemente compartiría la habitación con Stiles cuando se quedara a dormir, Peter para mantenerlo vigilado el único que tendría cuarto solo y Scott mas por antigüedad que arrastro a Allison con él, los del segundo piso se repartieron entre el resto de los betas, que se repartieron solos: Jackson con Lydia en la habitación "más grande" puesto que todas eran del mismo tamaño, Erica y Boyd en la habitación de alado y Isacca solo y a sus anchas en la de enfrente.

Llego rapiditamente a la mansión, dejando el coche a un lado bajo de un salto para correr el trecho que lo separaba de la puerta entro ya que no cerraban la puerta en medio del bosque en una casa de puros hombres-lobo ¿para que?, vio a Derek en las escaleras donde ya lo esperaba.

\- - ¿Qué paso Stiles? – en respuesta solo recibió la foto - ¿Qué es esto?

\- - No nada, solo quería que vieras lo buen camarógrafo que es Danny y como literalmente logra captar la luz en los ojos de las personas – dijo con sarcasmo – que más va a hacer el violador con su victima de anoche.

Ignorando el sarcasmo Derek tomo su celular para mandar un mensaje corto a la manada "vengan ya", mientras la mente de Stiles trabajaba lo más rápido posible en realizar un plan para atraparlo aunque la mayoría daba el mismo resultado, volvió a su jeep para buscar la información obtenida hasta el momento la verdad ser hijo de sheriff tenia muchas ventajas, en menos media hora todos los chicos se encontraban en la sala esperando instrucciones.

\- - Bien – comenzó Stiles – esta semana hubieron siete violaciones que fueron aumentado su agresividad gradualmente…

\- - Ya todos sabemos eso – lo interrumpió Isaac.

\- - Lo cual sugiere que no esta usando sea lo que sea que use para confundir a sus victimas desde el principio – ignoro olímpicamente al ricitos de oro – hoy se descubrió que el agresor puede ser un una criatura sobrenatural, el problema es descubrir que criatura es y infiltrar a uno de nosotros en el bar con ayuda de Danny, claro todo en menos de 6 horas.

\- - Dijiste que le daba algo para poder violarlos – la voz de Peter se escucho en la sala - ¿que es o que recuerdan?

\- - No se acuerdan de casi nada, solo son una gran confusión de ideas sin orden aparente, según mi padre en las pruebas toxicológicas aparece un tipo de droga desconocida.

\- - Una gran estrategia son pocas las criaturas con tanto apetito sexual, se podrían contar con una mano – dijo el mayor de los Hale - aunque claro dudo que sea Zeus el que nos visita a el si le van las mujeres – dijo a modo de broma.

\- - -Saben puede ser un… como es que se llama…- hablo Scott sorprendiendo a todos que lo miraban con los ojos abiertos como platos – el que entreno a Hércules en la peli de Disney.

\- - ¿Un sátiro? – completo Lydia sin dejar de mirar a Scott había tenido una buena idea – puede ser- continuo la pelirroja – después de eran conocidos por su apetito sexual de secuestrar para violar, ¿pero con el plan no se daría cuenta que son hombres-lobo?

\- - Si tendría que hacerlo un humano – dijo con una sonrisa burlona mirando a Stiles – quizá una muestra de tu verdadera tendencia.

Un gruñido gutural y amenazante lleno toda la sala asiendo vibrar las ventanas de la habitación Jackson bajo la cabeza por instinto y miedo, mientras los demás miraban a quien lo emitió el gruñido un muy enojado Derek Hale con los ojos brillando en rojo que no apartaba la amenazante mirada de la antigua lagartija.

\- - ¿Por qué mejor te visten a ti? – pregunto con aparente tranquilidad – los sátiros no tienen muy buen olfato – dijo acercándose lentamente – contigo servirá después de todo he oído que no es muy exigente, es más como te verías en vestido.

\- - Si, ya sabemos que no te gusta que fastidiemos a tu novio – intervino Lydia para salvarle el cuello a su pareja – pero deja al mío en paz, aun lo necesito.

\- - Bien, ya déjalo Sourwolf en parte Jackson tiene razón, soy el único que no es un hombre-lobo y por ende el que tiene que travestirse.

\- - Bien esta decidido – hablo Lydia llamando la atención de todos – hay que conseguir un par de vestidos, zapatos de tacón y accesorios, vamos Allison convirtamos a Stiles en la reina de baile y a Jackson en su ayudante.

\- - Espera ¿Qué? – intento intervenir antes buscar una salida para huir del lugar.

\- - Erica, ayúdame con Jackson.

\- - Con gusto – lo sujeto del cuello antes de cualquier intento de huida - ¿quieres que te lleve a ti Batman?

\- - No gracias, aprendía a caminar yo solo hace mucho – respondió dando un paso atrás antes de que lo agarrara, pero no se libro de que Lydia se sujetara de gancho de su brazo.

Jackson gritaba por ayuda al resto de la manada que no se movía ni un centímetro la verdad le tenían miedo a las mujeres de la manada, Derek se le lograba ver una expresión burlona en el rostro que paso desapercibida por la mayoría, nadie entendía porque Jackson seguía molestando al de pecas puesto desde que empezó a salir con el Hale su posición en la manada era justo detrás del alpha, si hasta Peter tenia cuidado cuando se jugaba con el menor y el alegaba que no le tenia miedo a su sobrino y los demás habían aprendido que por experiencia ajena a no fastidiar a Stiles.


	5. Chapter 5

La chica más sexi del lugar

En el centro comercial la mayoría de ojos estaba puestos en Jackson que hacia un escándalo mientras caminaba por los pasillos, lo único que conseguía era que las personas del lugar lo miraran como si estuviera loco, que Lydia lo amenazara con cualquier cosa que se le pasara por la cabeza en el momento (incluido quitarle el sexo) o le recordara que Derek lo haría puré en la próxima practica consiguiendo calmarlo por momentos, fue un desfiles de vestidos en diferentes tiendas la mayoría elegido por Lydia pero ninguno llenaba sus expectativas, los que los conocían por ser el hijo del sheriff se acercaban a preguntar o directamente parecían dispuesto a avisar al mismo, Lydia al ver todo tomo su celular u escribió un mensaje que mando a todos sus contactos y como era de esperar en menos de lo que canta un gallo se decía que ambos habían perdido una apuesta y la estaban cumpliendo.

\- - No voy a salir con esto – se escuchaba el grito de Jackson desde el cubículo contiguo.

\- - Míralo de este modo lagartija, por lo menos te dejan usar vestidos holgados a la rodilla – respondió Stiles mientras se colocaba un vestido a "medio muslo" que le habían dado por que a su opinión solo cubría lo que por obligación iba cubierto – este es lindo tengo que admitirlo – dijo al verse al espejo.

\- - Se te queda bien ese llevamos – la voz de Allison se escucho siendo la única que tomaba en cuenta su opinión, aunque no sabía si eso era para alegrarse.

\- - Salgan de una buena vez o me meto yo a sacarlos – gruño Erica ya fastidiada.

Stiles fue el primero en salir del vestidor ignorando las miradas de extrañeza que le dedicaban los demás compradores, luciendo un vestido ceñido al cuerpo al cuerpo color rojo sangre que realzaba el color de su pálida piel, llevaba un cuello bobo por delante de daba la ilusión de tener algo en ese lugar, muy conveniente puesto que los sostenedores con relleno eran costosos y espalda semi descubierta resaltando su bien formada retaguardia y dejaba ver sus lunares que parecían dibujar constelaciones en un lienzo blanco.

\- - Definitivamente nos llevamos ese, te queda genial – dijo la pelirroja con una sonrisa que recordaba al gato rizón de Alice en el país de las maravillas – y además tendrás que depilarte las piernas, mira compre crema depiladora para que veas cuanto te quiero.

\- - ¡ho¡ Lyd que detallista no tenias por que molestarte – dijo sarcástico volteo para esperar ver a Jackson - ¿te vas a quedar ahí para siempre o qué?, aun tenemos que ir a comprar los zapatos de tacón, ¡DIOS¡ que mal se oyó eso, quiero que sepan que esto es todo su culpa chicas…

La cortina se abrió de golpe cortando el monologo que aíra el pecoso, dejando ver a un Jackson con un vestido blanco con estampado de flores y falda de holanes, era ceñido al cuerpo con cortes en tres parte que daban la ilusión de una estrecha cintura fina donde no la había, le quedaba aceptable pero algo extraño puesto que tenia la apariencia masculina bastante marcada, pero no lucia como si fuera a ir a buscar a un chico en una discoteca para pasar una buena noche de sexo sin compromisos, más bien parecía como si fuera a salir a un día de campo con su abuela y tenia que parecer niña buena.

\- - Necesitaremos mucha más crema para depilar – Dijo Allison sin despegar los ojos de las piernas del lobo y pensar que nunca le llegaron a ver vello en el pecho– vamos por el resto de las cosas y falta lo más importante del conjunto las pelucas.

\- - Llamare a Danny a ver si tiene un par – dijo Stiles mientras regresaba al probador para quitarse el vestido.

Pasaron a la zapatería para comprar un par de doble tacones de 10 cm descansables por consideración a sus portadores aunque para Stiles esos mínimo median 20 cm, cremas para la piel, maquillaje, pintura de uñas y un montos de cosas mas que después pasarían a manos de las chicas, menos los zapatos esos se quedarían en un rincón olvidado del armario, con una rápida llamada a Danny consiguió un par de pelucas, dar un par de detalles del plan como punto y hora de la reunión que se haría claro en la misión.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::.

Volvieron a la mansión llevando cada uno bolsas de las compras realizadas, metiéndose las chicas y los dos condenados a una sola habitación del segundo piso que aun no estaba repartida por algo relacionado con el territorio que era una tontería en ese momento, a Stiles todo el proceso le pareció algo casi ceremonial, primero la crema para depilar que se quitaría en el baño más largo que su vida que se dio después, que dejo ver las largas y lechosas piernas completamente expuestas salpicadas de lunares por todos lados que daba la impresión de ser un cuadro sin terminar, aunque la verdad era bastante lampiño así que no tenía mucho pelo que quitar, seguido por un baño de cremas humectantes.

\- - A Jackson le sale playa, parece una nusita – dijo Erica al ver la diferencia de color entre el torso y las piernas.

Jackson aun se quejaba de cada cosa hacían o le ponían pero todo caía en oídos sordos pues ya ni lo miraban, cuando las chicas sacaron ropa interior de encaje negro cosa que causo que la lagartija saliera del cuarto lo más rápido que pudo solo con una toalla en la cintura para huir al bosque un par de días ya después vería que hacer para que no lo mataran, pero no llego muy lejos puesto que Derek ya lo esperaba al final de La escalera cruzado de brazos y una ceja alzada, cosa que hizo que volviera a su destino.

\- - Es que no tienes orgullo, ¿cómo puedes dejar que te hagan todo esto? – le dijo Jackson a Stiles que ya estaba prácticamente vestido y comenzaban a maquillarlo.

\- - Orgulloso me sentiré cuando atrapemos al violador, es por eso que lo hago – respondió sin mirarlo.

Después del intercambio de palabras Jackson comenzó a cooperar un poco más, aunque él sabía bien que si lo vestían así era por burlarse del humano, que había decidido seguir tratándolo como si nada hubiera pasado, puesto que le parecía raro cambiar su actitud solo por andar de novio con Derek aunque fuese su alpha, pero tampoco podía entorpecer el plan después de todo el chico se estaba sacrificando.

Danny llego con las pelucas un rato después del intento de huida, una de ellas corta a los hombros cabellos negros y la otra castaña clara de cabellos largos y ondulados, claro fueron recibidas por una muy alegre Lydia quien subió rápidamente apenas se las dieron, mientras Danny le explicaba al resto de la manada la distribución del bar para así poder marcar los mejores puntos de observación y la posición que tendría cada miembro.

Unos apresurados pasos llegaron hasta ellos que voltearon viendo a una muy emocionada Lydia con los ojos relucientes de la alegría, todos concordaron que le gusta jugar a vestir a las barbies cuando era niña por como andaba en el momento, los llevo a todos hasta el final de la escalera a los presentes para mostrar los resultados de su trabajo y la transformación de los miembros de la manada.

\- - Bueno después de horas de arduo he incansable trabajo – dijo ella como presentación de su obra – aquí esta la ayudante de la reina.

Se escucho claramente como empujaban a Jackson para obligarlo a bajar delante de todos y un ataque de risa colectivo fue lo que surgió de la manada, hasta Derek había comenzado a reír puesto que no tenia voluntad para disimularlo, era extraño ver el cuerpo bien trabajado del beta puesto en un vestido de flores, los zapatos de tacón del color de las flores un rosa horrible y la peluca negra que no combinaba para nada con la cara, con la piel o con el vestido.

\- -Cállense de una vez – dijo con voz amenazante ya después de un rato.

\- -Claro como digas… linda – respondió Peter cosa que logro un nuevo ataque de risa.

\- - Bueno ya – intervino Lydia mas para la otra presentación que para salvar a su novio de las burlas– sigamos con las reina del baile de esta noche, baja Stiles.

El caminar era suave como si estuviera acostumbrado a andar en tacones se escucho en el piso de arriba, unas largas piernas blancas bañadas en pequeñas manchas café como estrellas en el cielo fue lo primero que de distinguió largas y trabajadas sin llegar a lo exagerado, el vestido rojo ceñido al cuerpo con un cinturón negro resaltaba su cintura haciendo ver más fina y le daba buena forma a su retaguardia todo el conjunto le quedaba increíble, el cuello bobo del vestido enmarcaba y estiraba el cuello asiéndolo ver mas alto, la peluca castaña estaba recogida en una coleta de medio lado le caía sobre el hombro dando un aspecto algo infantil con los ojos maquillados para resaltara lo mas posible el color whisky natural y una mirada traviesa y picara completaba todo, la manada prácticamente contuvo la respiración por un segundo.

\- - Chicos digan algo, ¿no me veo bien acaso? – dijo Stiles con un sonrojo mientras desviaba la mirada avergonzado.

\- - Estas increíble hermano – Scott de acerco rápidamente – ahora si eres la chica sexi del baile.

\- - ¿De verdad? – pregunto dudoso

\- -Hasta yo te invitaría algo – comento Isaac riendo.

\- - Solo mira la cara de idiota que tiene mi sobrino.

Stiles miro al mayor, este no se perdía ningún detalle, la mirada verde lo recorría cada centímetro del menor grabando todo en su mente, no es como si lo prefiriera vestido de chica fingiendo ser algo que no es solo por que si, pero verlo vestido de esa forma solo demostraba lo hermoso que era sin importar lo que se pusiera pues para ejemplo estaba Jackson, por que si se veía increíble era imposible apartar la vista de él.

Sin poder contenerse se acerco al menor mirándolo a los ojos viendo como estos le devolvían una mirada alegre, moviendo a cada miembro de la manada que estorbara su camino, pero no llegar ni a dos pasos del humano cuando una muy enojada pelirroja se interpuso en su camino, no que le tuviera miedo pero si podía inferir respeto cuando se lo proponía.

\- Mucho me costo que luciera así, por eso te recomiendo que te aguantes tus ganas de estamparlo contra la pared para poder marcar territorio.

No muy feliz Derek retrocedió obedeciendo no podía llenar al humano con su aroma dañaría todo, pero no estaba feliz en lo más mínimo, quien carajos iba a estarlo cuando sabes que SU NOVIO tiene que coquetearle a alguien más, es que nadie se acuerda que los lobos son territoriales y celosos con sus parejas, pero nadie parecía entenderlo, como se sentirían si tuvieran que ver como babosos se acercan a sus respectivas parejas y se la tienen que aguantar, vio como Stiles le miraba triste y encogiéndose de hombros.

El plan era muy simple Peter, Boyd y Derek estarían en el segundo piso para vigilar cualquier movimiento sospechoso y determinar cual era el objetivo, las chicas no irían ya que seria muy raro ver a chicas en el lugar como ese sin estar acompañadas por homosexuales como amigos en plan "solo nos vamos a divertir" así que tendrían la noche libre, Isaac fue encargado de vigilar la "dignidad" de Jackson, mientras Scott seria el guardián de su hermano de otra madre, Danny estaría a lado de Stiles que sería el que lo uniría al lugar pues seria la primera vez que visitaba el bar.

Fueron repartidos entre los tres autos que había en el lugar (ya que las chicas se fuero en el de Lydia) en uno Danny, Stiles y Jackson iban juntos en el carro del último puesto que era el que mas cerca estaría de la entrada y menos probabilidades de que lo reconocieran pues seria su primera y única vez en el lugar. Derek, Peter y Boyd fueron en el camaro, mientras que Scott e Isaac en el jeep que buscarían esconder lo mejor posible por que todo el pueblo sabe cual es el carro del hijo del Sheriff y lógico seria el primero en enterarse.


	6. Chapter 6

El bar

El ambiente del bar era tal como lo recordaba de la primera vez que fueron para vigilar a Danny del kanima, se acercaron a barra para beber bebidas sin alcohol o al menos eso hizo Stiles puesto que no tenia una identificación falsa como Danny, no paso mucho para que la llegada del pecoso fuera noticia obligatoria entre los hombres todos presentes puesto que se veía muy exótico y lo mas importante era nuevo, bebidas se apilaban en la barra frente a él todas de conquistadores de una noche, que terminaban repartidas entre los cinco presentes de la planta baja, que como si nada se acercaban tomaban una y se iban como perros por su casa.

Entre varios hombres que se acercaban para pedirle bailar, invitarle algo o proponerle ir al baño a hacer cosas no aptas para menores de edad cosa que declinaba con una sonrisa y un "espero a mi novio" o cuando eran muy insistentes un "mi novio esta en el segundo piso y no esta muy contento de que estés asediándome" cosa que cuando volteaban a mirar arriba veían la cara de un muy enojado Derek Hale que tenia escrito en la cara "no te metas con lo mío o te matare" se alejaban rápidamente como perros con el rabo entre las patas, causándole gracia al menor al ver como se les esfumaba el valor.

Mientras tanto un muy enojado Derek se aguantaba las ganas de ir y comenzar a abrir gargantas usando su garras a todos aquellos los patanes que se acercaban mucho a Stiles, cosa que el menor parecía disfrutar mucho por tantas atenciones que recibía en el momento puesto que no dejaba de sonreír, miro a Jackson con un aire de odio tan pesado que nadie estaba tan desesperado como para acercársele y Isaac que disfrutaba de lo lindo lleno de atenciones y licores ya que no podía emborracharse aun así había gente que lo intentaba y aunque él dijese que no era ya gay todos lo comenzaba a dudar por que no parecía en lo absoluto incomodo rodeado de tantos hombres, Scott parecía un pastor alemán pendiente a su hermano cada vez que alguien estaba cerca pero comúnmente miraba de lejos sin meterse en el plan.

\- - Así que sales con Derek Hale – hablo Danny a Stiles, por lo que había escuchado en casa del mayor - ¿no es demasiado mayor?

\- - Lo dice el chico que usa identificación falsa para poder beber – ataco el pálido.

\- - Ok, ya me rindo, baja las armas – alzo las manos en son de paz - ¿ya lo hicieron? – dijo dándole un pequeño empujón con el hombro.

\- - No, aun no – respondió ocultando su sonrojo – me esperara hasta que este listo, como él dijo "el tiempo que sea necesario"

\- - Woo, va enserio quién lo diría con esa apariencia – el pálido asintió con la cabeza, no era extraño que le hicieran ese comentario y apostaba que no sería la última vez que lo escuchaba- ¿tu papá lo sabes? – una mueca fue la respuesta que obtuvo para decir "en parte"- bien como sea, esta noche estas soltero y sin compromiso así que te parece si dejamos de hablar y vamos a bailar.

\- - Adelante – dijo animado para encaminarse a la pista.

Fueron a la pista dejando las bebidas olvidadas rodeados de tantas personas bailando nadie notaria uno que no supiera como moverse, Stiles se relajo pensado que nadie lo vería haciendo el ridículo así que comenzó a mover sus caderas al ritmo de la música riendo con Danny que aunque parecía que estaban juntos guardaba cierta distancia un del otro como para dar a entender que buscaban compañía, en un momento su vista viajo hasta el segundo piso donde Derek no perdía detalle de sus movimientos sintiendo por primera vez deseado por alguien, no podía mentir lo hizo sentir increíble y se atrevería decir hasta sensual pero no podía evitarlo, la canción cambio a la loba de Shakira lo cual le pareció cómico al menor cosa que se rio, pero no por eso menos llamativo.

Comenzó a mover sus caderas intentando imitar lo mejor posible los movimientos de la cantante, sin apartar la vista de los ojos mayor, haciendo sus movimientos cada vez más atrayentes y sensuales sin siquiera darse cuenta de lo que hacía moviendo sus manos por su cintura, solo quería que Derek lo mirara, que lo deseara a él y a nadie más, no noto cuando las personas de su alrededor dejaron de bailar para poder observarlo con detenimiento queriendo hacerle compañía que parecía ansiar, porque hasta Danny le había dado espacio, pero ninguno se acercaba por miedo a romper la extraña atmosfera que se creo alrededor del chico y sabiendo que ninguno de ellos lograría llenar el espacio.

Derek se sujetaba fuertemente del barandal para no bajar con el menor y que se fuera todo al carajo, podía sentir a su lobo rasguñar y gruñía queriendo salir al verse provoca por el menor, verlo ahí moviéndose de semejante forma solo para él, sin que sus ojo se desenfocaran un solo segundo de su vista, impotente al verlo rodeado por idiotas que lo miraban con deseo como si fuera un trozo de carne para degustar, pero no el chico no era así valía mucho más. Por el rabillo del ojo podía divisar a un par de valientes que alzaba la vista buscando a quien miraba el objeto de su atención en el momento.

\- - Creo que nuestra caperucita quiere el lobo feroz vaya a devorarla – escucho la vos burlona de su tío a lo lejos.

\- - Cállate Peter – gruño sabiendo que lo escucharía.

\- - Solo piénsalo, míralo ahí solito, con ese movimiento de caderas que le sale tan natural, rodeado de tantos coyotes que lo quieren devorar – quedo callado de golpe por un momento – ha de ser muy flexible el chico.

\- - Peteeeerrrr te lo advierto– hablo enojado

\- - Ya los dos – intervino Boyd ya irritado por la infantil discusión – no son ya algo adultos para esto.

\- - Si como no es de Erika de quien hablamos – la pico Derek

\- - Increíble, mira que juntarte con Stiles te hace bien – volvió a hablar Peter – eres más conversador y las platicas son más interesante

\- - tenemos movimiento, creo que el pez mordió el anzuelo – hablo Boyd llamando la atención de ambos.

Y así era un hombre alto de mas o menos de metro ochenta y bien parecido de rostro cuadrado, musculado, rubio de ojos azules muy claros casi llegando al celeste se acercaba a paso decidido y rápido hasta el pálido llamando la atención de todos los que lo veían pasar, dejando un olor rancio como de comida dañada que inundo de golpe el ambiente como si acabara de aparecer en el lugar, ya solo había que esperar un poco para ver su siguiente movimiento.

Stiles se extraño al no tener la atención de su novio, quiso volver a bailar un poca más erótico para que lo volviera a mirar, hasta que sintió otro cuerpo apegándose al suyo por la espalda, tomándolo firmemente de la cintura para que no escapara y seguir bailando sintiendo la excitación del desconocido pegada a sus glúteos, busco con los ojos a Derek estaba asustado y no le gustaba para nada tener al desconocido tan cerca, con un asiento con la cabeza en señal de que era el objetivo y que solo tenía que resistir un poco, toda la manada se estaba moviendo él estaba seguro.

\- - ¿Qué hace una joya como tú solo en este lugar? – pregunto el hombre susurrando en su oído mientras deslizaba su mano delineándole la figura, lo cual le causaba repugnancia a menor.

\- - Nadie ha dicho que estoy solo – respondió mirando como los lobos comenzaban a rodearlos – y dime que te trae a Beacon Hills.

\- - Las especias, deliciosas y deseables así como tú – contesto cuando su mano comenzaba a subir por la pálida pierna alcanzando la ropa interior cosa que le gusto al desconocido – espero que sean negras te quedaría muy bien con tu color de piel.

\- - Suéltame – dijo Stiles intentando apartar la mano, se sentía asqueado – que me sueltes – comenzó a forcejear ya no lo soportaba.

\- - Así me gusta que reacciones, de otra forma no es entretenido además...AAHH – sintió una punzada de dos en sus hombros, miro a la derecha para ver lo que pasaba y le sorprendió encontrar a un hombre de tez morena, maculoso, alto, pero lo que más le llamo la atención eran los ojos brillando en rojo – un alpha – murmuro asustado, miro al otro lado un joven menos musculoso con aire latino y ojos brillantes en dorado – es una manada.

\- - Suéltalo – la voz gutural que más parecía un gruñido que palabras – ahora - los colmillos lo amenazaban, su cuerpo se relajo los músculos ya no tenían la fuerza para sujetar nada, el chico se zafo de entre sus brazos yendo a abrazar al alpha, quien lo soltó para recibir a muchacho.

\- - No sabía que era pareja de un alpha, no huele a nada, no estaba marcado yo… - no logro continuar su justificación por que el beta gruño en advertencia, miro a su alrededor y se dio cuenta de todos los lobos de lugar la había cagado de lo lindo.

\- - Peter encárgate de él – dijo Derek quitándose la chaqueta para dársela al menor que aun lo abrazaba – de ahí a casa, Scott con migo.

Aunque habían llamado la atención no fue la gran cosa todos sabían como terminaría en una golpiza así que ignoraron todo lo demás si les preguntaba al día siguiente que vieron no seria mas que bagasas en sus mentes, dejando a un asustado sátiro a merced de cuatro molestos hombres-lobos que probablemente lo matarían y si por azares de la vida lograba escapar era para no volver jamás, Danny estaba confundido pero en ningún momento intervino, también se fue y sabía que la siguiente vez que lo viera haría como si nada hubiera pasado.

En pocos segundos toda la manada había salido del lugar cada uno con un camino diferente, Scott que conducía el camaro bajo la atenta mirada del lobo mayor sentado en el copiloto llevando a Stiles sentado en sus piernas, quien lo abrazaba fuertemente y escondía la cara en la oquedad del cuello parecía que sollozaba, mientras el mayor le decía cosas al oído y le acariciaba la espalda para reconfortarlo, Scott no agudizaba el oído por que a su parecer eso era algo intimo y no quería importunarlos.

\- - Es la primera vez que te veo así con alguien – comento en un momento.

\- - Cállate y conduce, si le pasa algo a mi auto me las pagaras – le contesto en tono enojado.

\- - Tal vez solo con Stiles, iremos a la mansión llamare a su padre y le diré que se quedara en mi casa, tendrá tiempo para calmarse.

Aparcaron frente a la mansión sin un rasguño en el camaro para fortuna de Scott ya que de plano no conducía como un loco, Derek cargo a Stiles como si de una princesa se tratara ignorando al mejor amigo del chico que los iba persiguiendo para llevarlo directo al tercer piso en su habitación cerrándole la puerta en la cara al beta, donde se acostaron juntos en la cama escondiendo al menor en su pecho.

\- Ultima vez que haces algo así- gruño el mayor – me escuchaste.

\- - Estoy bien – dijo apenas – ya se me pasara.

\- - Y tu crees que para mi fue lindo ver como esos hombres coqueteaban con MI novio – el comentario le causo gracia al menor – y llevar a alguien al baño para tener sexo es demasiado.

\- - ¿tú nunca lo has hecho en un baño? – pregunto sabiendo que no era su primera pareja.

\- - No voy a hablar de mis antiguas conquistas cuando estoy contigo en la cama – respondió seco sin dar mas pie a que siguiera preguntando en esa dirección – pero para saciar tu curiosidad antes de que me atosigues de preguntas, huelen muy mal para mi nariz

\- - Derek - llamo – podrías besarme.

El mayor se inclino sobre el juntando los labios en un beso casto, paso la legua por el labio inferior pidiendo permiso para entrar, cosa que fue aceptada rápidamente en un baile que parecía sincronizado ocultando la discreta lucha por llevar el control de aquel beso, el mayor comenzó a bajar lentamente al cuello llenándolo de besos y pequeñas mordidas mientras seguía su camino, Stiles suspiraba por las sensaciones y el hormigueo que comenzaba a sentir pero aun no se sentía listo.

\- - Dereek… - lo llamo

\- - Tranquilo, no te are nada… por el momento – dijo haciendo que el menor se sonrojara – solo quiero quitarte ese olor, no te queda para nada bien.

\- - De acuerdo.

Derek continuo con su tarea lamiendo y besando la extensión del cuello del menor rosando la nariz lentamente para captar la diferencia mientras sus manos recorrían el talle del cuerpo lentamente consiguiendo que el menor jadeara y abrazara al mayor para sentirlo mas cerca, la mano del mayor bajo hasta la pálida rodilla iniciando un lento recorrido hasta el borde del vestido, no podía negarlo el contacto lo estaba encendiendo como una mecha se levanto para mirar a Stiles desde arriba verlo sonrojado jadeando con la respiración errática y los ojos brillantes por la creciente excitación le hizo entender que si seguía sabia bien donde terminarían, pero no fue necesario decidir él puesto que unos golpes en la puerta lo distrajeron.

\- - Derek baja – se escucho la voz de Peter – se que tal vez interrumpo un momento prometedor pero te necesitamos a bajo.

\- - Por tu propio bien espero que sea MUY importante – antes de que el mayor pudiera moverse, Stiles lo abrazo fuertemente para que no se fuera – se que estas conmocionado por lo que paso hoy – dijo con pesar – pero no quiero que por esto te presiones o pinces coas que no son y hagas algo de lo que te arrepientas mañana al despertar.

El de lunares lo soltó lentamente volviendo a la cama sin dejar de mirar al mayor quien lo beso en la frente antes de levantarse he ir a la sala, no fue la gran cosa solo para realizar la cuartada por si las dudas de que los fueran visto y lo sucedido con el sátiro, volvió con Stiles lo más rápido que le permitieron solo para verlo dormido abrazado a su almohada sonrió por la tierna escena, se acerco para abrazarlo por la espalda dejando un suave beso en el hombro para dormir también.


End file.
